Crossed Blades
by Liliana Flame
Summary: Hadrian was raised in a small village called Sotoba that had an unusual history by his relatives. After many strange encounters with those that were supposed to be dead, Hadrian, his dog Michi and his new neighbour who keeps having flashbacks to other previous war: Natsuno. Meanwhile, the Wizarding World needs their hero back. Demon!Harry. No romance. References to other anime.
1. Chapter 1

Once again will try to keep the A/N to the minimum.

Just trying out this story. Advice and recommendations encouraged.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Spring in a small village of 2300 people called Sotoba was always quite enjoyable. It wasn't too hot, nor were the winds too strong. People were usually quite content with their lives at this village.<p>

It hadn't rained, so the roads were slightly dusty and the dust rose and created a small cloud every time someone took a step.

"Hadrian-kun!"

A slightly short 13-year old with dark black hair, long enough to lay somewhat flat and yet not long enough to reach past his ears, looked towards the source of the voice, which happened to be coming from an old lady, waving from the front of a small café.

"Back from your camp?" the woman shouted.

"Yeah. It was fun," Hadrian replied. He hoisted the dark blue backpack onto his shoulder and kept walking.

It was true. His spring camp had been fun. The camp had been an offer from his teacher for some extra Sword Wielding training, which he had gladly agreed to.

Hadrian had been training since he was very young and was currently one of his teacher's favourites.

He stood on a hill, letting the spring breeze stroke his hair. Then, he looked down. Below, at the foot of the hill was a small part of the village, which looked empty, but not rundown or forgotten.

Houses, gardens and even a small shrine stood proudly, but no one lived there. They had built that area as a memorial of sorts and it now stood, peaceful and unharmed.

Children of Hadrian's age were kept away from the knowledge of why the memorial was there. But, no matter how hard the adults tried to hide the legends and myths, some things still slipped through and made it into the ears of the younger generation.

In fact, not all adults were too sure of what was going. It was the special forces of the village that took care of everything. Only no one really knew, what that 'everything' really was.

All everyone knew was that 60 years ago there had been a huge war in the village. Almost no one had survived and the village burned down. 5 years later a survivor had returned and with the help of others started to rebuild the village.

No one knew who they had fought against.

"Let's go, Michi," Hadrian said quietly to his dog, his best friend for the last 4 years. Michi had been a gift from his aunt and uncle, who had raised him. They were never as nice to him as they were to their son, Dudley, whom they had spoiled rotten, but they treated him well.

"I'm home!" Hadrian shouted, as he entered the house he lived in.

"Hadrian-kun, welcome back," said his aunt, as she greeted him in the hallway. "How was Spring Camp?"

"Entertaining," Hadrian answered as he took off his shoes and headed towards the stairs.

"Dinner will be at seven and we have guests over tonight, but I can make you a snack if you're hungry now."

"It's alright, Tunia-san," Hadrian told his aunt. "I'm not hungry. I had a good breakfast."

"If you're certain."

He entered his room and closed the door as Michi slipped in with him. He dropped his backback on the floor, opened his window and leaned back in an armchair, sighing.

"I'm going to get a drink, want to go for a walk, Michi?"

The dog whined slightly and curled up next to his bed.

"Fine," Hadrian mumbled. "Traitor."

Michi pretended to sleep.

To be quite honest, there wasn't much one could do in that village. Thankfully, the city was a two hour ride away, so during summer break it was bearable. To prevent boredom Hadrian read many books and learnt to play the violin and had once started practising playing the piano, but there wasn't enough space for a piano at his home, so he couldn't really practise there.

Since that was nowhere enough to kick out boredom, Hadrian also invested his attention to sports. He joined the football team and badminton club at school, played frisbee with some neighbourhood children and practised his sword skills. He enjoyed throwing knives at targets and it became his most commonly practised hobby.

Hadrian always found a lot of energy in himself and quite early on he figured out how to take that energy and 'mold' it into something he wanted.

So, he was able to increase his speed, he could jump high and could land from distances that were supposed to kill him.

Perhaps the most unusual thing about him was the eyepatch he wore. He had never shown what was hidden under the eyepatch, but even the eyepatch couldn't hide the thin, yet long scar that started somewhere on his forehead and zig-zagged like lightning through his eye and stopped at his cheekbone. He had gotten that scar that ruined his vision when he was 1, when a murderer had tried to end his days only to vanish without a trace, quite obviously failing his mission.

Young Hadrian found himself to be with his mother's sister early on when he was 4, who decided to flee to a village instead of staying in a small town like they previously had.

Hadrian took a sip from his cool drink and continued walking. He passed by his neighbours house, which had been vacant before. Now, a silvery Toyota car stood in front of it.

A window was open on the first floor and a bedroom was clearly seen through. A girl with pinkish hair that was in two tails, was hiding in the bushes.

'Looks like she finally found someone else to spy on,' Hadrian thought, relieved. He knew all too well how she nagged those that she got a crush on.

"I'm home!"

"Hadrian-kun? Oh good. Help me set the table."

He did as his aunt requested. Just as he set out the glasses for the drinks, his uncle came home.

"Hello darling," said Petunia.

"Tuney," the overweight man greeted her.

Hadrian placed the last glass on the table, placed his hands at his sides and gave a short, curt bow.

"Welcome home, Vernon-san."

Vernon acknowledged him with a short nod and rubbed his hands together.

"Ah, dinner."

"Wash your hands first, Vernon," Petunia called to him from another room.

"Tunia-san," said Hadrian, as she re-entered the kitchen. "May I take my meal and eat it in my room?"

"But Hadrian-kun, can't you at least try to keep our guests company tonight?"

He didn't answer her. She sighed.

"Very well, but you may not take the meal with you. Just eat it here before they arrive."

"Thank you, Tunia-san."

When he was little, Hadrian was always encouraged to have excellent manners and be extremely formal everywhere, including his own home. However, as time passed, his relatives were becoming fond of him and started trying to make him more relaxed. He was encouraged to call Petunia 'Tuney-san' and Vernon 'Vernon-san' instead of by his last name 'Dursley-san' like before and Dudley was to be called 'Onii-san', however he never got used to calling anyone his brother. Even though he finally got used to at least calling them something more informal, Petunia didn't even try to make him refer to her as 'Mother'.

Hadrian quickly ate his food and then retreated to his room to sit in his arm-chair and to read a nice book. Michi curled up by his feet.

Downstairs, he could hear Petunia greet their guests and start their small-talk.

"I heard that you had two boys," said Asuza Koide, their new neighbour. Her husband and son turned to look at her.

"Oh yes, we do," said Petunia. "Only Hadrian-kun is unfortunately quite shy and wary of strangers, so I'm afraid he won't be joining us today."

Natsuno, the son of Asuza was not impressed by their hosts. He had been slightly hopeful, when his mother mentioned that there were boys his age in the neighbouring house, but there was no way he would spend his time on an overweight, loud and unintelligent guy like Dudley. He assumed the other boy was similar to that pig in front of him as well.

As they finished dinner, the adults started to talk amongst themselves and Dudley, under the impression that he was having a conversation was actually giving a monologue to no one in particular since Natsuno was completely ignoring him.

"Dursley-san," said Natsuno loudly and everyone turned to look at him. "May I meet the boy who didn't wish to grace us with his presence."

"I...well..." Vernon turned to Petunia.

"Well...his room is on the second floor...first door to the right-"

Natsuno stood up. "Thank you."

He followed the directions and came to the door he was supposed to. He opened it.

The room was dark.

The window was open and the gentle breeze was making the curtains flutter.

The room wasn't big. Nor did it have much furniture in it. Just a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, some bookshelves and an armchair.

The last rays of the sun landed on the armchair, illuminating a figure in it sitting cross-legged, reading a book. He was nothing like Dudley or Dud-kun as everyone seemed to call him.

The boys hair was black and it moved along with the wind. His head was propped up by one arm. The boy's one eye looked at him calculatingly. He looked quite bored.

"Who are you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm your neighbour."

"What's your name?"

"I don't like my full name. Tell me yours," said Natsuno.

"I don't like my full name either."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"My name's Natsuno, but don't call me that."

"Hadrian. Likewise."

The silence that followed the exchange however, was not awkward.

"You don't look like the other Dursley's. Were you adopted?" Natsuno asked.

"They are my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"I see."

The question was hanging in the air and Hadrian sighed.

"A murderer came after my family when I was 1. Father wasn't at home, but my mother was with me. Because of that day I wear this eye-patch. The day the murderer attacked, my mother vanished without a trace, as did the killer. Three years later after I lived with my father he suddenly became ill and died," he said.

"You certainly talk about it easily."

"I've told it enough times."


	2. Chapter 2

During the next week, Hadrian and Natsuno's families came together to eat dinner quite often. Usually 'Tunia forced the two boys to keep them company, but sometimes they escaped to Hadrian's room.

One particular Sunday evening they were not so lucky.

"-but the bell peppers don't grow that easily!" Petunia was saying. Her argument was interrupted by the sound of a horrible siren that echoed around the entire village.

For a moment everyone in the kitchen froze. Then the Dursleys sprang into action.

"Tuney, go and double lock the back door. Dud-kun, check the basement. Hadrian-kun, lock all the windows and the roof exit. I'll check the front and the gates," Vernon ordered.

"Leave the gates," Hadrian said. Vernon looked at him for a moment. Then nodded.

Hadrian rushed up the stairs and into his room, where he locked the window and pulled the blinds. He grabbed a tall stick in a greyish green cloth bag and rushed to other rooms. Once he finished, he returned to the living room, where Natsuno and his family sat bewildered with the Dursleys panting around them.

"Whenever the siren sounds, you must always lock all entrances to your house and lock yourself in and do not leave until you hear the sound of bells and don't forget to have someone with you at all times-"

Hadrian's appearance stopped his aunt's rant.

"But why?" Natsuno asked.

"There's something dangerous in this village. Only a few specific people that can fight that danger know what it is," Vernon explained, his voice monotone.

"Do you know?"

"NO!" Vernon snapped. "But people turn up dead whenever they try to go against these regulations."

He turned to Hadrian.

"Take the boys and go put up some sleeping bags in your room. Stay there."

The trip to Hadrian's room was short but silent. Hadrian lit a few candles, since it was pitch dark and the lights weren't supposed to be on.

Dud took a sleeping bag from Hadrian's closet and laid down silently, his back to the other two.

"I'm afraid I do not have another sleeping bag," said Hadrian. "But the bed should be fine for you."

Hadrian settled down in the armchair. Michi curled up by his feet. The stick in the bag was propped against the armchair as well.

"What is that, anyway?" Natsuno asked. Hadrian stared at him with his one eye. It glittered in the candle light.

Then he pulled the strings of the bag and it fell down uncovering a handle and then a sheath. As the sheath was removed, Natsuno saw the shine of a blade.

"Do you even know how to use that?" he asked.

"'Know how to use it'?" Dudley suddenly repeated, as he sat up. "Katanas have been a part of him since forever!"

Hadrian grinned.

The next morning they woke from the sound of a small bell being rung. There was no sight of anything out of order.

However, the next night the scenario repeated. And repeated the night after that. And so on and on for a week. After that week, the alarms came to an abrupt stop.

Every day was the same. Hadrian woke up early, ran some laps, did some exercises, ate breakfast, did some gardening, went for a swim, went to his part-time job, assisted his aunt with chores, played a board game with Natsu, ate dinner and went to do some more training outside.

And Natsu followed him around like a shadow.

Since his sensei was away in England, he didn't have his lessons in fighting for the time being.

It was one of those days when dinner had run a bit late, so Rian's evening training had been delayed. It was well past 11, but Hadrian had payed no attention to his Aunt's pleads and threats.

Hadrian smiled slightly. It had been long since he last had the chance to be out this late. He had forgotten the feeling of the cool night wind in his hair and he softly jumped from roof to roof. The habitants of said houses didn't notice anything which worked well for Hadrian.

Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Rian was grateful. After all, the older boy would probably be unable to keep up and he was training, not taking a stroll.

It was just then Hadrian noticed a presence.

'Crap, I shouldn't lose my focus like this,' he thought, gritting his teeth.

The presence was somewhere behind him. Hadrian leaped off easily, from roof to roof and yet the presence did not fall behind.

By then Hadrian had no doubt that the presence's target was him. And it didn't look like he could outrun him. All that was left was to confront him. His grip tightened around the katana on his belt.

He slowly stood upright and turned around.

"I know you are there," he said quietly.

"I know that you are aware," came a voice from behind him. Suddenly Hadrian realised that he could no longer sense the presence from where he had thought him to be. He had changed his location at impossible speed.

Hadrian turned around, leaping away from the presence.

It was no doubt that the presence had wanted him to notice. After all, it shouldn't be that hard for it to conceal itself completely.

Rian barely contained a gasp.

Standing in front of him was a tall, young man. He couldn't see his face properly, but what he could gather was that he was quite handsome. He was surrounded by some black mist and what stood out most were his blood red eyes.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, fledgeling," said the being. Hadrian's grip around the handle of his katana tightened.

"Do not unsheathe your blade unless you are to kill. If you fail to kill, you will die." His sensei's words echoed in his head as he grit his teeth. Rian wasn't stupid. He knew that he didn't have a chance against that man and he wasn't too keen on dying there either.

"You are quite smart, fledgeling," said the man, his mouth curling into a twisted smile.

"Who are you?"

"I bear many names, little one," came the answer. "But I am Raven." (A/N did you get it yet? No? Yes? Did you?)

"Raven?" An unusual name for sure for a being like him.

"Yes, and you are Hadrian James Potter. For now."

For now?

"You're not human," Hadrian snarled.

"Neither are you."

"What are you?!"

"I'm something they call," he laughed, "a demon." (A/N. Come on! I've waited forever to make this reference!)

There was a heavy silence.

"What do you want?" Hadrian grind out.

Raven smiled that twisted smile of his.

"I don't know yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wished to meet you before my friends did," said Raven.

"Huh? What's the point in that?"

Raven ignored Hadrian's question.

"You noticed that you probably weren't the same as those around you," said Raven.

"If you're going to go into the speech about my parents being wizards then you can spare me because I know of that," Hadrian muttered.

"Oh? That's good. It'll same me time then."

Raven grinned.

"Now fledgeling, you want this don't you?" He held up Rian's katana.

Hadrian's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the demon taking it from him.

"Come and get it," Raven said in a low voice. He vanished and appeared a few blocks away.

"Bastard," Hadrian muttered angrily.

The chase had begun. Hadrian crouched and narrowed his eyes. He gathered his energy, his very 'existence' and let the particles around him give him an opening. He made the energy help him push off and fly into the air with amazing speed. He landed right be

hind Raven, however right before he did, he shot a blast of air at the man. A blast that was supposed to at least break the man's rib cage.

Raven smirked and vanished.

That didn't surprise Rian anymore. The man in front of him was not to be underestimated in any way. He gave a smirk.

He quickly turned on his heel and leaped in the direction of the demon. He saw the demon's grin widen as did his own. Instead of actually leaping at him, Hadrian opened a barrier like a curtain. This curtain let him see the world in a different viewpoint. Everything seemed to darker and brighter at the same time. He saw the demon look mildly surprised. This time Hadrian sent a huge powerful wave of air at Raven. The man didn't have time to dodge. They both knew that.

And yet his wave met a barrier of resistance on Raven's part. A very powerful one.

The barrier reflected the wave and shot it back at Rian.

Rian leaped into air, but was caught up at the edges of the wave anyway. He fell and landed with a thump on his back. He still couldn't give up. No way.

He narrowed his eye and grit his teeth. However the overly cheerful demon vanished and appeared behind him, his long fingers pulling away the eyepatch from Hadrian.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Please," Hadrian sighed. "I do not care for how absurd something may seem. Just tell me all that you can."

"All?" asked Raven. Hadrian nodded.

Raven looked away. How had everything led them to this conversation, neither of them knew.

"I shall keep it simple then," said the elder demon. "I wish to send you on an adventure."

"Huh?!"

Raven smiled. "There's something you need to fetch."

"Why should I?"

"Because you are not what you are supposed to be without it," explained Raven.

"Does it look like I care?" Hadrian sighed.

"You care for this village, do you not, fledgeling?"

That was sudden.

"Of course," Hadrian replied.

"Don't you want to stand against what's harming it?" asked Raven.

"Harming it?"

"Stay out one night during the siren, but be prepared to die."

"Why w-" Hadrian looked around. The tall creature was nowhere to be seen.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He knew that he shouldn't be doing it. He could easily be killed. Just one small mistake and it would all be over. And yet, here he was, standing in the shadow's of the village shrine. He tightened his grip around his katana.

He turned his back to the shrine and waited for the last rays of sunlight to disappear.

"This is the third night you are doing this. Isn't it tiresome?" came a voice from his left.

"Natsu," said Hadrian. "I thought I told you to go home."

Natsu leaned against a tree.

"Honestly, I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours," said the dark blue haired teen. "What are you expec-"

His words were drowned out by the screech of the siren. Natsu cursed.

"Come on, Rian," he said. "Let's go. We don't have much time... Rian?"

"Go."

"What about you?"

"I have something to do."

"Then I'm staying too."

The boys glared at each other. Hadrian 'che'-d in annoyance.

"NATSUNO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

It was Natsu's mother. Rian sighed in relief as she dragged her son off somewhere safe. She was too occupied to notice Rian, which worked fine for him.

Quietly, Rian started to walk around the village. Nothing really seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Something, no, someone moved in the distance.

'Probably the "Special Forces",' he thought.

Suddenly he realised that there was a presence behind him. But that presence was... not quite the same as other's he had felt.

He twirled around.

It was just a younger looking lady. She looked familiar.

'Oh that's right,' Rian thought. 'She was the owner of the chocolate shop at the edge of the town.'

"Good evening, Ms Fyno," said Hadrian with a smile and turned to go.

Wait. Was. Was. WAS.

Hadrian turned around again quickly. The woman had not moved. He couldn't see her face properly, but it was obvious that everything was not normal.

Was.

She was supposed to be six feet under. He was certain of it. Spring flu had killed her. No...no...He had been to her funeral.

The woman looked up. Her face was of pure madness. Her eyes were popping out of her sockets, her lips were dry and cracked, her hair greasy and messy.

"Oh, Hadrian-kun," she gasped. "You've grown."

She lunged at him and before he could do anything, her teeth sank into his flesh. However, the moment she tasted his blood, she retreated with a pained shriek. Gagging, she staggered. Suddenly, she froze, her blank eyes staring at him. A straight line of blood appeared on her neck. Her head slid off and body crumpled onto the ground.

Behind her appeared Raven, a bloodied butter knife in hand.

"Are you well, fledgeling?" he asked.

"You...killed her," Rian whispered.

"I did not," said Raven with a sigh. "You cannot kill something that is already dead."

It... made sense. After all, he, Rian, had been to this woman's funeral. He saw her in the coffin. He saw her being buried. Two months ago. And yet, she had tried to attack him just now.

"She was trying to drink my blood," Hadrian said. "But she couldn't. Why?"

"Your true presence is not that alarming yet. Had it been, she wouldn't have even tried," said Raven. "Which is why you should hurry and awaken."

"As for why your blood was so disgusting to her... I guess you are just not appetising enough."

He turned his back to the youngster.

"That human friend of yours," said Raven and Hadrian instantly narrowed his eyes. "He should keep away from all of this unless he wishes to die. After all, his blood being drunk by these creatures will prove to be fatal."

"Creatures."

Raven turned.

"That's in plural. How many are there?" Hadrian asked.

"Thousands. Tens of thousands. Who knows."

"But there- huh?!" Rian looked around. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"Che. Bloody chicken," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4 in the morning. Hadrian stood in front of his dark, unlit, sleeping house. He had left his relatives a letter that they would discover the next morning. It simply stated that he was on a trip and warned them not to send police looking after him.

It was hard to leave Michi behind. But he didn't have a choice. While the dog was loyal to him and would follow him anywhere, Hadrian wasn't exactly sure it was appropriate to drag a dog along all over the world.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Yo," said Natsu. Rian blinked and ran his eyes over the taller boy. Unlike Rian, who wore tall boots and brown trousers with belts, he wore sneakers and jeans. However, both of them had big backpacks.

"What are you doing?" Rian asked.

"Following you."

Rian blinked. Natsu blinked back.

"Well, lead the way," said Natsuno.

Hadrian grit his teeth.

"Go home," he said, turned around and started walking around. "It's dangerous."

"That's precisely why I'm coming with you."

"Your mother will have a fit."

"Not if she thinks I'm safe and sound at a swimming camp with school."

Rian 'che'-d. The other boy smiled as they kept walking.

They walked for about an hour until they arrived at the train station. They boarded a train and sped off. The train trip lasted for four hours during which they played cards and slept. The journey continued with a boat ride and then with a hike in a forest, where they decided to spend the night.

They set up the tents and lit a ate some canned food.

"So... Where are we going exactly?" asked Natsu and Rian almost chocked.

"You mean you just followed me without any knowledge of where I was going?!"

Natsu blinked.

"Just...that day when you stayed outside during the siren...what?! Don't look at me like that! I overheard what Tuney-san was telling my mother."

He sighed.

"Rian, I don't know what happened that night, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. I'm not an idiot. I don't know what happened, what you saw, but whatever it was, it made you unhappy and yet you obviously had something planned."

"Was it that obvious?"

"...Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while until the gentle rain sent them into their tents.

They ended up hiking for the remainder of the next day, during which Rian kept not-so-secretly giving the other looks and stares. After some time Natsu grew sick of it and snapped at him. Rian ignored him.

"So," Hadrian muttered hesitantly, as they sat down for a small break. "You really are planning on following me on this trip."

Naru glared at him.

"Were you having doubts about me?"

Hadrian didn't answer him. Instead, took a sip if tea.

"I guess you deserve an explanation then," said Hadrian.

Naru blinked.

"It's fine. I don't care."

"I do. You should know what you're getting into while you still can turn back."

"Turn back?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "Turn back where?"

"Home."

"And get lost along the way? No way."

Rian snorted. Yes, sending him back alone wouldn't be a good idea. After all, Natsu's sense of direction was close to non existent.

"Then will you hear me out?" Hadrian asked. Natsuno nodded.

"Have you heard of a goddess by the name of Kālikā?"

"Kālikā?"

"Hindu goddess," Rian continued. "She was the goddess of power, destruction, time and death."

"No," said Natsu. "Never heard of her. What does she have to do with this though?"

"She was always pictured with either four or ten arms and held different items in each hand. Some believed her to be evil, but some still worshipped her. But that all is beside the point. What is important is a blade, a katana that is said to be created by her," he looked up at the sky. "Or maybe she became that katana. It doesn't matter either. What matters here, is that the katana is powerful. And due to that it was hidden somewhere. I was told to retrieve it."

Natsuno ran his eyes over his friend. Told to retrieve it? By whom? Why? Did he know where it was hidden? How did he know? No. He shouldn't ask. He shouldn't question. His thoughts were interrupted by Rian's quiet voice.

"It's our villages only hope."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next day, the two boys arrived at a foot of a mountain.

"There should be a cave somewhere here. That cave holds the hidden entrance."

"Very w- Wait. You're telling me that a supposedly legendary katana was this close to our home? What, no long, deathly terrifying adventure?" Natsu asked.

Hadrian snickered.

"Well, no matter what item it is, it has to be close to someone, right? I guess we just got lucky this time."

Natsu sighed.

However, the worst part lay in front of them. Finding the cave. The journey up the mountain began quite well. They could peacefully enjoy a trip up the mountain up a small, narrow, overgrown path. At some point though, they came to a dead end. To Hadrian, it didn't matter. He simply leaped and landed gracefully on top of the stone creating the dead end.

Natsu stared.

"Honestly, what are you?"

Rian grinned.

"A horrible, bloodthirsty demon."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just help me up."

"Hm," pondered Rian. "I wonder if perhaps I should leave you here. After all, if you are such a burden that cannot keep up with a master like me-"

"Oh, shut up and just do it."

Rian pulled up the other boy, pretending to make a lot of effort to keep the other one up.

"Jeesh, you're getting fat."

Natsu karate chopped him on the head, resulting in Hadrian letting him go, which made Natsu lose his balance and almost fall over the edge. Thankfully Hadrian grabbed him before that could happen. Natsu sighed in relief.

"You're a real bastard," Natsu growled.

"Sorry, sorry," said Hadrian, rubbing his head. "But that really hurt."

"Good."

"But Natsu..."

Neither of them noticed a black raven with red eyes fly over their heads.


End file.
